


Champion

by Preach



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Complete, Cousin Incest, M/M, Nonconsentacles, Not Dark, One Shot, Sex Pollen, Some Plot, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stand Alone, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, except for the tentacles, no gore no mpreg no inflation, this is actually a pretty tame fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preach/pseuds/Preach
Summary: Erik had watched enough anime to know where this was going.





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> All these weebmonger memes and no tentacle fic yet? Don't worry, I'm here to deliver.

 "I challenge you for the mantle of King and Black Panther!" Erik declared. 

T'Challa's eyes widened. "N'Jadaka, stop! I really don't think - " 

Zuri quickly cut him off. "Are you certain?" he said to Erik. 

"Yes!" Erik snarled. "I've waited my whole life for this." 

"N'Jadaka, no. We can talk. If you do this - " T'Challa tried again, but Erik didn't let him continue. 

"Scared, cuz?" Erik sneered. "Accept my challenge!" 

"Enough!" Zuri roared, slamming his spear into the ground. Erik couldn't manage to suppress an involuntary flinch at the sudden sound. 

"N'Jadaka has challenged King T'Challa three times before the royal court. His challenge can no longer be withdrawn, on pain of death. He will face the king's champion tomorrow at noon," Zuri announced. 

"Champion? I want to fight _him!"_ Erik said angrily, pointing in T'Challa's direction. 

"Then you should have done this on Challenge Day," Zuri said. "If you challenge for the throne on any other day of the year, you are required to best the king's champion instead." 

"Fine," Erik said, scowling. He was confident that he could kill anyone else. "Send out the champion. We don't hafta wait till noon tomorrow. I'll fight him right now!"

"That's impossible. It takes us a full twenty-four hours to wake the tentacle monster from his slumber," Zuri said. 

"The _what?!"_  

 

* * *

"N'Jadaka, you idiot, I _told_ you that we should have talked instead," T'Challa hissed. "Now look what you've gotten us into!"

"I ain't afraid of your tentacle monster," Erik retorted.

Erik's false bravado was a front - he had a very, very bad feeling about this.

Erik had watched enough anime to know where this was going.

"Keep your voice down! Don't talk so loudly, you'll attract his attention!" T'Challa said in an urgent whisper. "If we hide here and keep _very_ quiet and _very_ still, there's a chance that he will just ignore us and go back to sleep. Then we can get out of this cave, go back and _talk things through_."

"Who says that I want to go back and talk to you?" Erik sneered. "What makes you think that I can't kill your monster, huh? Or kill you?"

"The monster is three thousand years old! No challenger has ever managed to beat him for the past three thousand years. It's just not possible," T'Challa said exasperatedly. "And if you kill me, or even just try to hurt me, the monster will devour you immediately. He's my champion, after all."

"What the fuck? This challenge is totally rigged," Erik hissed indignantly to T'Challa. "This is unfair!"

"That's exactly why I tried to stop you!" T'Challa whispered back. "But you just refused to listen to me. Now be quiet and stay still."

"Why are you even trying to help me?" Erik asked suspiciously.

T'Challa looked incredulous. "I cannot, in good conscience, stand by and watch my cousin be violated by a tentacle monster," he said. "Even if you _are_ a murderer and an usurper."

" _Violated_ \- "

Erik's outraged whisper cut off sharply as several large, dark green tentacles made their way into the mouth of the cave, casting dark, undulating shadows against the cave walls. 

Erik froze, rooted to the spot in terror and anticipation. 

T'Challa grabbed Erik's shoulder and shoved Erik behind himself, shielding Erik with his body. "Quiet!" T'Challa hissed out of the corner of his mouth. 

They both stared in wide-eyed horror at the creeping tendrils, hardly daring to breathe. 

The sightless tentacles unerringly honed in on their hiding spot. 

"Fuck," Erik breathed, his voice coming out a few pitches higher than usual. Instinctively, pathetically, he clutched at T'Challa's arm. "He knows we're in here!"

"N'Jadaka, _shut_ _up_ -"

Lightning fast, the tentacles shot out towards T'Challa and Erik. Obscene slapping sounds rang out as some of the tentacles smacked wetly against the spongy, mossy ground of the cave. 

"No!"

Erik's knees weakened as two fat tentacles wound firmly around his upper arms, yanking him away from the safety of T'Challa's body. The tentacles didn't feel cold and slimy, as he'd expected - instead, they were warm and firm. If not for the sheer outrage that Erik was currently feeling, he might almost have enjoyed it. It was a little as if he were being held in a lover's embrace.

T'Challa made a lunge for Erik, but was immediately pounced upon by several tentacles which similarly lashed him in place, pinning him against the back wall of the cave.

"Let go!" T'Challa roared, straining against their grasp. But even T'Challa with his herb-enhanced powers was no match for the unearthly strength of the tentacle monster.

"Why doesn't he listen to you?" Erik yelled as he struggled in futility. "He's your champion!"

"He's never listened to anyone!" T'Challa shouted in frustration. "At this point, he'll only go back to sleep after... um. Don't worry, he won't really hurt you. He just wants to... you know."

Unfortunately, Erik knew exactly what the monster wanted. A wave of outraged indignation swept over him at the thought of how sneakily T'Challa's councillors had maneuvered him into the position of _being fucked by a tentacle monster_ , before said tentacle monster squeezed his main bulk into the cave and Erik's mind went blank again. 

The monster easily towered over both Erik and T'Challa. He was not humanoid in the slightest - no head, torso or limbs, just a mass of writhing green tentacles surrounding a large, bulky central mass that was easily the size of a small car. Most of his tentacles were sleek and lithe, although the heads of some tentacles looked awfully phallic.

Erik gulped.

He only had time to take in a single gasping breath, a sharp inhale of shock, before a cluster of the most phallic-looking ones lunged towards him, binding him tightly and practically sweeping him off his feet. 

The reality of actually being fucked by a tentacle monster wasn't exactly like how it had played out in Erik's shamefully freaky fantasies. Importantly, in those fantasies, he wasn't being _watched in horror by his goddamn arch-nemesis_  as limber, wriggly tentacles divested him of his clothes.

Erik felt his face heating up in complete humiliation as his pants were ripped right off, the tentacles stripping him completely bare.

"Shut your fucking eyes!" Erik snarled at T'Challa, his last intelligible outburst before the monster released a bunch of spores from his central mass - some sort of pollen specks that wafted over to them and covering them both in a fine golden dust from head to toe.

Erik's mind immediately whited out, all logic swept away and replaced with fiery burning lust. He couldn't help but twist and whimper in the tentacles' grasp as pulse after pulse of heat spread through him, lighting up his nerve endings.

Beside him, T'Challa moaned, loud and filthy. Erik felt a perverse sense of satisfaction in that - at least T'Challa was similarly affected.

The monster seemed pleased at Erik's eager whimpers. The tentacles that were binding him tightly loosened their grip a fraction, and thin little tendrils began to creep and stroke their way up his calves, his thighs, his cock.

The sensation of innumerable wriggling tentacles caressing his sensitized skin sent another rush of mind-breaking arousal through Erik. Erik felt his cock becoming fully hard under the tentacles' ministrations. He gasped and squirmed, but was prevented from moving too far in any direction by the thicker tentacles binding all four of his limbs. 

Suddenly, Erik was yanked firmly downwards. Both his knees hit the soft mossy floor of the cave, followed by his forehead, which was forced down towards a cushioning tentacle by a forceful push to the back of his neck. His wrists were pinned behind the back of his head. Another tentacle wound around his hips and raised his ass high in the air. 

A moan of pure arousal escaped Erik's mouth, and as if in response, a tendril inched its way close to Erik's lips, seemingly attracted by the noise. Meanwhile, another tentacle curled itself against his ass. Erik thrust back eagerly against it.

Without warning, the tentacle at his ass drew itself back and slapped him across both cheeks, hard enough to sting. Erik's cheeks bounced under the force of the slap. He yelped out loud at the sudden pain, and the smaller tentacle teasing against Erik's lips seized the chance to slide itself into his open mouth. 

The tentacle in Erik's mouth expanded alarmingly fast, forcing his lips to stretch around it until his mouth was stuffed full. The taste itself was not unpleasant - mildly sweet with a faintly herbal note. The texture, too, was chewy but not unpleasant. It was almost like sucking on an oddly tasting, wriggly gummy bear. 

The spanking continued, tight slaps interspersed with stroking caresses that had Erik writhing in frustration in moments, straining uselessly against his bonds as heat spread throughout his ass. His gasps and yelps were muffled by the tentacle in his mouth.

Angrily, Erik bit down hard on the chewy tentacle and was rewarded with a particularly forceful smack across his ass, so hard that tears of pain immediately sprang into Erik's eyes. 

The monster seemed to realise that Erik was no longer enjoying himself as much as before. A bunch of little tentacles stroked across the sore spots, petting and soothing away the sting. 

After about half a minute of this, when the pain had faded to a warm tingling and Erik had sufficiently calmed down, the tendrils gripped each side of Erik's cheeks. The fatter tentacles binding Erik at the knees also began to move slowly, inexorably apart, forcing his thighs wide open. Erik felt himself being spread apart, exposed and ready to be fucked.

Some sort of sticky liquid squirted against his hole, a considerable amount that trickled lewdly down his crack and inner thighs. He squeezed his eyes shut as the head of one tentacle prodded experimentally against his hole, and then unceremoniously shoved itself into his ass. 

Erik let out a muffled cry at the feeling of the tentacle sliding against his inner walls, aided by the monster's slick. The tentacle in his ass was unnaturally ridged along its entire length, nothing like the human cocks that he was accustomed to taking. It stretched him wider with each thrust, plunging deeper and deeper into him until Erik was practically seeing stars. At the same time, the tentacle in his mouth also began thrusting enthusiastically into him, so that Erik was pounded hard from both ends, shoved forward with each hard thrust into his ass, then pushed back a moment later as his mouth was fucked.

The speed of the tentacles was inhumanly fast - thrusting into Erik so quickly that he was practically vibrating under their assault. Erik could do nothing but whimper as he was fucked, pathetic little kitten mewls that increased in pitch with each brush against his prostate, each stroke against his sensitive nipples and thighs.

Erik's gasps sounded desperately needy even to his own ears. He had never felt so stimulated in his life, even taking into account that one memorable time when he had agreed to be gangbanged by four of his Army mates. No human lover (or lovers) could possibly compete with this.

The sensation of total fullness, total stimulation was more than Erik could stand for long. One last hard thrust against his prostate and he was coming so hard that his vision fully whited out for the moment, the force of his climax practically knocking him unconscious. 

In the aftermath of his orgasm, clarity began to return slowly to Erik's sex-addled mind. Apparently the monster's aphrodisiac began to wear off after climax. Even then, Erik could do nothing but tremble weakly in the tentacles' grasp, too fucked out to even start struggling. He hoped the monster wouldn't fuck his overstimulated body too hard. 

But to Erik's surprise, the monster began to withdraw its tentacles from his body. The one in his mouth started to shrink and then slipped out, and the one in his ass similarly withdrew with a loud squelch. Even the ones binding him in place had begin to unwind from his limbs. 

That was it? The monster hadn't even come in him. Then again, did tentacle monsters even need to come at all?

Erik wasn't sure if ought to feel disappointed or relieved. Well, at least he knew for sure that he wouldn't be having any monster babies. 

Once the tentacles keeping Erik in position released him, Erik slumped flat against the floor of the cave, totally exhausted. Blinking his eyes open, he saw that T'Challa had also been released by the tentacles. T'Challa doubled over for a moment, gasping for breath, then made his way over to Erik. 

"T'Challa -" Erik began. 

He was abruptly cut off as T'Challa wound his fingers into Erik's hair, pulled his head close and kissed him hard.

It seemed that T'Challa was still under the effects of the sex pollen. He hadn't climaxed after all - he'd just been watching Erik get fucked.  

Erik wasn't going to complain about T'Challa's advances - he sure didn't mind another hard fuck. Despite his exhaustion, he kissed T'Challa back just as enthusiastically, parting his lips to allow better entry to T'Challa's tongue and pressing his body closer to T'Challa. 

But all of a sudden, T'Challa pulled away. Some of his logic had apparently started to return. 

"Are you all right? N'Jadaka, I'm so sorry -" T'Challa said. 

"Man, shut up," Erik said, silencing T'Challa with another kiss. The memory of T'Challa shielding Erik from the monster with his own body went a long way towards cooling Erik's hatred towards his cousin.

T'Challa wasn't all that bad, really. 

"C'mon, just fuck me already," Erik demanded, thrusting his hips up against T'Challa. The monster's aphrodisiac hadn't completely worn off Erik yet, and he was still feeling horny. "Know you want to, c'mon, don't keep me waiting, I know you wanna split me on your dick - " 

T'Challa groaned and gave in, pressing Erik back down towards the floor of the cave again. Erik spread his legs eagerly, wrapping his thighs around T'Challa's hips. 

"Fuck me," Erik begged. 

Erik's entrance was still slick and wet from the tentacle monster's leavings, and there was no pain at all, only the incredible feeling of the thick hot head of T'Challa's cock pressing against his hole before it slipped in, stretching him open again. 

Erik clenched down tightly against T'Challa, drawing out a heated moan from T'Challa before T'Challa began to thrust into him with a punishing pace.

The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the cave. There was no tenderness or finesse in their lovemaking - T'Challa was still too much under the influence of the aphrodisiac to fuck Erik with  his usual skill, and Erik was too exhausted from his session with the tentacle monster to do much more than lie back and take it. But even then, the feeling of T'Challa's cock splitting him open, fucking him hard and deep, was enough to made Erik close his eyes and moan in ecstasy. Erik tensed, beginning to feel his climax building again. 

He tilted his head up to kiss T'Challa again, this time much more gently, just the barest scrape of lips against lips. "Come in me," Erik whispered, before his come spurted between them in creamy white streaks. 

T'Challa's hips slammed into Erik for the final time and he stiffened, stilling against Erik. His cock jerked within Erik, and then Erik felt a warmth spreading through his insides as T'Challa filled him with come. 

Erik relaxed completely beneath T'Challa as T'Challa finally withdrew from him. He felt warm and sated, pleasantly wrung out. 

Erik gave himself a quick internal once-over. He was covered in fine golden dust and sticky with sweat and come. His ass and thighs in particular were covered with come and monster slick. But he wasn't in much pain -  just the pleasant soreness that came after being vigorously fucked. 

Erik and T'Challa contemplated each other for a moment. Now that the effects of the monster's aphrodisiac had fully faded from him, T'Challa just looked incredibly upset and disappointed. 

"I swear, I'm usually a better fuck," Erik found himself saying defensively, beginning to feel insulted at the look on T'Challa's face. Nobody _ever_ looked at him like that after sex. "I was just too fucking tired to move." 

The consternation on T'Challa's face temporarily faded as he laughed once, shortly. "That's really the least of my concerns right now," T'Challa said. "Are you sure you're all right?" 

T'Challa reached out to tenderly brush a few beaded droplets of sweat away from Erik's forehead. Erik allowed it as he considered the question again.

Thankfully, nothing really hurt except his pride. Even his ass didn't feel particularly sore.

All things considered, it hadn't been so bad. But he wasn't about to let T'Challa know that. 

"I feel terrible," Erik lied dramatically, trying to look as wronged and pitiful as possible. "You're gonna have to make this up to me."

It worked - T'Challa immediately looked extremely guilty. "Of course, N'Jadaka. Anything you want," T'Challa promised.

Success!

"Anything within reason," T'Challa clarified warily, catching sight of the gleam in Erik's eye. 

"The heads of everyone who set me up for this," Erik demanded. 

"No. No murder."

"Vibranium, then. Lots of it."

"Why?" 

"So that people all over the world can arm themselves, rise up and kill the colonizers."

"...What?!  _No._ I said no murder!" 

Erik scowled. Though, to be honest, he hadn't really expected T'Challa to agree to any of that.

"So you aren't gonna do anything at all?" Erik prodded. He decided to lay it on a bit thicker. "Even after what happened to me? Even after your monster and you took turns fucking me? Yall just gonna use me and abuse me and then what, kick me outta here?" 

"No!" T'Challa said, looking wretched. "You are, of course, welcome to stay for as long as you like. Wakanda is your home too. I will offer you every courtesy as long as you're here, and we can discuss whatever changes you wish to implement. I promise to hear you out. However, I understand if you wish to leave immediately. What happened was unforgivable. I know that you have suffered unimaginably, and I can never make it up to you."

T'Challa's big brown eyes looked so miserably guilty that Erik sighed and relented despite himself. 

"Nah, man, it wasn't actually that bad," Erik assured T'Challa. "Fact, I wouldn't even mind challenging your tentacle monster again." 

"Why on earth would you do that?" T'Challa asked in disbelief. 

"Best I've ever been fucked in my life," Erik said, without shame. "He was way better than you too," Erik added, just to piss T'Challa off. 

"You're crazy," T'Challa said affectionately, reaching out to entangle his fingers in Erik's locks. 

"T'Challa," Erik protested, but he allowed T'Challa to pet him all the same. 

"Let's get out of here," T'Challa said. "I'm sure we can work something out." 


End file.
